


Bath Night

by georgiesmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish takes a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Night

A giggling Hamish ran by John in a naked blur quickly followed by a very damp Sherlock. “He escaped,” Sherlock explained.

“So I saw.”

“He was quite resourceful. Rather good at misdirection,” Sherlock said with a hint of pride.

“He’s two.”

“Precisely! His skill will only improve!”

John smiled at his husbands’ enthusiasm, shaking his head good naturedly as Hamish came roaring back through the kitchen shouting “I’m the Naked Avenger!” and barreling towards his parents with outstretched arms.

John scooped up their wiggling son kissing his forehead. “Come on, Naked Avenger; let’s get you dry and ready for bed.”


End file.
